She' Not Famous
by nickysgirl21
Summary: When The Grey Bros need a new opening act for tour, Nate brings in an old friend. Will the connection they HAD, come back to visit? Or will Oliver Oken, their other opening act, swoop in and win her first? And how are things with Shane and Mitchie?


**-Nates POV-**

"OK, we need a new opening act." Said our manager, Mike.

"What about The Veronicas?" Shane provided.

"Europe tour. Jason?"

"Umm….Miley Cyrus?" Jason said quizzically.

"Dude. She is waay to famous to be an opening act." I said for the first time since the meeting starts an hour ago.

"What about you Nate? Any ideas?" Mike asked.

'_Oh yea. I had some ideas. My best friend from back home in Jersey, Meredith. She was one of the best singers I knew. She wasn't famous but she was an amazing singer. I don't know why but she didn't want to be famous. I offered her to feature on our album but she declined. It was kinda weird cuz most people would jump at the chance for that. Man, I miss that girl so much. I had been texting her and calling her for the past two years but we hadn't been in the same room in over 2 years. I miss her so much. The way she smelled…the way her hair blew in the Jersey wind…he hugs….her-'_

"NATE!" I snapped out of it when Jason and Shane yelled my name.

"WHAT?" I was mad. I hated it when people interrupted my thoughts.

"Any ideas for an opening act?" Shane asked.

"What about Meredith? From Jersey?"

"Meredith?" our manager asked confused.

"Natey's little crush from back home." Jason said in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Is she famous?" Mike asked?

"No, but she's an amazing singer." I said.

"Sorry Nate but if she's not famous then-"

"What if I bring her here? Have her sing for you? She's an awesome singer. Please?" I begged. Mike looked at Shane and Jason as if to see if I was telling the truth. They nodded

"Alright fine, but if I don't like her, she's out." Mike said warningly.

"You won't be disappointed. I promise." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Even if she can sing, if she doesn't get along with Mitchie, she's out." Shane said.

"Who wouldn't get along with Mitchie?" Jason said.

"Oliver." Shane and I both said. Oliver Oken, from Americas Top Talent was our first opening act. We had two. Mitchie was there to sing This is Me with Shane. Plus, Shane didn't want to be away from her.

"I'm gonna go call her." I got up and grabbed my iPhone and walked out to the hallway and dialed the number I knew by heart. She picked up on the first ring.

(Nate is regular. **Meredith is bold**)

"**Hello Nathaniel."** I could hear her smile.

"What have I said about calling me Nathaniel missy?" I smirked teasingly.

"**I sowwiee Natey."** I smiled.

"It's alwight."

"**So what's up dude?"** She asked.

"I've got good news." I said

"**Well..are you gonna tell me or leave me hanging?" **she giggled and I chuckled.

"Well…our manager was telling us we need a new opening act and I was wondering if maybe-" she cut me off.

"**No Nate. I told you, I don't want to be famous."** I sighed.

"C'mon please? At least come and show our manager what you can do. Please?" I used my puppy dog voice.

"**No. I don't want to be famous."** She said softly.

"Don't make me send you a picture of my puppy dog eyes. You know you can't resist them." I took a picture of my puppy dog face and sent it to her.

"**Nate I swear to god if you send me a pic of that I will- NATE!"** she yelled.

I laughed. "Whaaaaaaat?"

"**I HATE YOU!"**

"No you don't"

"**Yes I do"**

"Nope"

"**Yes."**

"No."

"**Yes."**

"No."

"**Yes."**

"No."

"**No."**

"Yes."

"**HA."**

"Can you pleeeeeaaaaseeee just come?"

"**Ugh I'm going to regret this."**

I smiled huge like an idiot. "YES! OK, I'll wire you money to come out and then you sing for our manager and he'll love you and you'll come on tour with us!"

"**Grrrrreat."**

"Your excited."

"**To see you, yes. I'll come out as soon as I get your money. Bye."**

She hung up. I was so excited to see her again. I still loved her. And my feelings for her will never change. But hopefully she feels the same.

**-1 week later-**

"Why is her plane three freaking hours late?" I yelled as we waited for Meredith at her gate.

"Nate. Calm down. She'll be here." Shane said. He was sitting in a chair next to Mitchie with his arm around her.

"But she was supposed to be here three freaking hours ago!" I punched the wall. It didn't hurt.

"Nate, she will be here. Just sit down. I'm going to get a smoothie. Who wants one?" Jason offered.

"Strawnana Kiwi for Mitchie and Blueberry Strawberry Orange for me." Shane said. Mitchie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and Jason nodded, I sighed.

"Nate?" Jason turned to me.

"Mango Kiwi for me and Mango Kiwi Guava for Meredith." I said without looking at him.

"Got it." He walked off.

"_Flight 326 will be landing momentarily. Flight 326."_

"That's Merediths flight! YESS!" I jumped up and down like a little kid. Mitchie giggled.

"Your so cute." Shane kissed her nose.

"Your cuter." She kissed his cheek.

"Nah, baby. Your amazing." He kissed her forehead. She grabbed him by the side of his jacket and kissed him. Then it turned into making out. I sighed angrily and turned to the door waiting for people to walk out.

Five minutes later, no one was walking out. I turned around to see Mitchie in Shane's lap kissing him with her arms around his neck and him holding her waist. I sighed angrily and walked over. I picked Mitchie up and set her down next to Shane in the chair. Shane looked at me angrily.

"Not in the airport." I scowled.

"He's right Shane." She kissed his cheek and smiled. She laid his head back on his shoulder and he put his arm back round her. They continued talking but I didn't really listen.

A little later Jason came back with the smoothies. I started drinking mine and set Merediths down on a table.

As soon as I was done drinking mine, I had to pee really badly.

"I'm gonna pee. If people start coming out, text me." I said.

"We will." Jason and Shane both said, preoccupied with something else. Shane with Mitchie and Jason with a weiner dog sitting across from him. I sighed.

"Mitchie?" I asked helpless. She took her head off Shanes shoulder and smiled softly at me.

"I will Nate, don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. I smiled back and wlake doff to the bathroom that was kinda far but it was the closest one. Of course.

I was washing my hands when I got a text from Mitchie.

"First class is about to get off."

"I dried my hands and sprinted back to the gate, pushing people out of my way. Since I was Nate Grey, they didn't really care. One of the many advantages of being famous.

Once I got to the gate, I saw the flight attendant opening the door from the gate. I stood there waiting and watching for Meredith.

A couple minutes later, I saw a girl with brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She had blue sweatpants on that said LOVE PINK down the leg in white and black converse. She had on a white lace tanktop and a grayish blackish zip up hoodie that said LOVE PINK down the sleeve. The hood was up and she had reflecting aviators on, but she was looking down at her cell phone, a Droid. She was carrying a hobo bag purse and a backpack. But it was her necklace that gave her away. It was a silver pendant that had a heart with wings on it and it said "Survivor" under it. I gave it to her when we were twelve. She hasn't taken it off since.

"MERBEAR!" I yelled as I smiled. She took her sunglasses off and stuffed them in her purse with her phone and looked over at me and smiled like an idiot. She ran towards me and dropped her stuff and ran straight into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up and spun her around.

"NATEYBEAR!" she yelled. I could hear and see the paparazzi snapping pictures but I didn't care right now. All I cared about was that my Merbear was here in my arms.

I reluctantly put her down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and picked her bags up. I grabbed her backpack and threw it over my shoulder. She hugged me again and whispered into my neck

"I'm so happy to see you babe. I missed you so much."

I could feel hot tears coming out of her eyes onto my neck. I smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered back.

"Me too. I missed my best friend so much." I rubbed her back as those words stung me tongue. Best friend. That's all I'll ever be. Best. Friend. Ugh. I hugged her tighter. A few seconds later, she let go and so did I. She picked her purse up and threw it over her shoulder and smiled, wiping her tears away. She walked past me wrapping her arm around my stomach lightly before going to hug Shane and Jason. I smiled. I had my best friend back. For now atleast…

**-Back at the Grey's House-**

Suprisingly, we didn't have a guest room. Well we did, but Mitchie was staying in it, despite Shane's demands that she stay with him. So Meredith was staying in my room in my bed. I was sleeping on the couch I had in there also. We were in my room sitting on the couch talking. She had her feet up in my lap with her knees against my chest. My hands were resting on her kneecaps. My feet were up on the ottoman.

"…and that's how he ended up in ISS for a week." She said finishing a story.

"Wow. Micheal is such a moron sometimes." I said shaking my head.

"Tell me about it." She said giggling. She yawned.

"Tired?" I asked her.

"A little." She smiled shyly. It was only 3 but she had an early flight.

"Wanna take a nap?" I smiled at her.

"No. I'm supposed to be spending time with my Nateybear." She said in a baby voice that made me chuckle.

"I'll nap with you." I said. She smiled.

"Alright."

I lightly pushed her feet off my lap and placed them on the ottoman. I put my feet back up next to hers and sat down close to her. I put an arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my stomach. I leaned my head against hers.

"I missed you Natey. So much." She said sleepily.

"I missed you to hun. Go to sleep." I kissed her head rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Night Nateybear." A few minutes later I felt her relax. She was asleep. I looked down at her and smiled and tried to get untangled from her arms. Man my girl had a grip. I smiled and laid back and started to drift off. Man I wish she was mine…


End file.
